Suikast
Summary Suikast is a character from Storiverse. She is one of the hundreds of illegitimate children of Kral Kaos, her mother died during childbirth and she was raised in an orphange. When he was 5 years old, Other kids and workers in Orphange realized something awkward about her, that chilling feeling. they thought, like her father, she was also born with a connection to Cehennem, therefore a Vesvese User canditate. They immediately informed the situation to her father. Kral Kaos doesn't have time for his kids, he can only be interested about them if they got something special. This was one of those rare cases. Kral Kaos went to Orphange and rumours were true, And they were not. She didn't had connection to Cehennem, but she surely had something special nonetheless. Similar to Vesvese users, she had high resistance to hile abilities, but she didn't had Cehennem connection. From now on, she was taken to her father's house and had an intense training with her father. Her mer presence is able to nullify abilities of hile users, and anything that isn't related to physical combat. even Vesvese users were affected by this. She was even able to somewhat nullify her father's abilities, although not all of it. She was an extremely rare case. After years of training, she became the most skilled of Kral Kaos' children, mastered her abilities and obtained the title other talented kids of Kral Kaos had, known has "Children of Kaos". Kral Kaos even went ahead of declaring her next Ruler of Kovan Undivided after him. Appearance See image Height: 1.78m Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C Name: 'Suikast (codename, real name is unknown) '''Origin: 'Storiverse (ExSENNA) 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Late 20s '''Classification: '''Kovan, Assassin and High-ranked Military Officer of Kovan Undivided, Heir of Kovan Undivided '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 & 8; Will always be resurrected instantly by her father), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Mid; All Kovan have healing abilities allowing them to heal from severe injures such as decapitation), Acausality (Type 2; Due to her father being a singularity, she also doesn't have a past or future), Dimensional Travel and Intangibility (Can travel around multiverse, can send her body to another universe to avoid damage), Invisibility (while invisible, cannot be noticed by hile-based forms of extrasensory perception), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction and Spatial Manipulation (can sense and interact with incorporeal and abstract beings, can also harm space), limited Sealing (Like Flurry, she can also seal incorporeal, abstract or nonexistent beings into a physical form), Darkness Manipulation (Can generate a cloud of darkness), Sound Control (Can stop her body from making any sound), Bone Manipulation and Body Control (Can freely bend, squish and scratch her body as well as her skeletal structure), Acrobatics, Martial Arts and Stealth Mastery (Very skilled assasin, killed someone who was being protected by millions of soldiers stronger than herself without being noticed), Expert Sniper (Very skilled with her Rifle, shoot someone 400000km away), Durability Negation, Regeneration Negation and Soul Manipulation (Can harm souls, prevented healing of abstract entities who are able to regenerate after conceptual destruction), Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Power Nullification (Her presence passively nullifies any ability that isn't related to physical combat and drive users of those abilities insane, was able to nullify avatars of Hakaigami). Immense Resistance to Extreme Tempatures, Radiation, Hax (Has immense resistance to anything that isn't related to physical combat, even an avatar of Huzur couldn't bypass it), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (lacks a Soul, has CIP Syndrome) '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level '(Although her physical strength shown to be slightly inconsistent, she should at least be on par with Aryakyn who completely destroyed a skyscrapper ) 'Speed: Hypersonic '''movement speed (Traveled 70 kilometers in 30 seconds) with 'Massively FTL+ '''reactions (Regularly competes against strongest Flurry), '''Massively FTL+ '''flight speed (Can travel galactic distances in few seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Lifted a Spaceship weighted around 100 tons) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Multi-City Block Class+, likely Small Town Class Durability: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range with her sword, 60 meters via Spatial Slashing, thousands of kilometers with Sniper Rifle, Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel '''Standard Equipment: '''Her KVN4-K Sword, and KVN24-K Sniper Rifle * KVN4-K Sniper Rifle is a special edition Sniper Rifle that reflects user's own abilities, its bullets are created via user's own energy and its capabilities completely reliant on its user * KVN4-K Sword is a special edition Sword that reflects user's own abilities, it's strength and potency is completely reliant on its user 'Intelligence: 'Genius. She trained for years to became highly skilled assassin, can learn languages in minutes and complex machinery just as quickly. travels around multiverse on her own and quickly learn new information * '''Weaknesses: '''None notable [[Feats|'Feats]]:''' * Killed someone from 400000km away with her Sniper Rifle * Harmed space, bisecting someone in that area in the process * Harmed abstracts entities and prevented their healing * Can become invisible, intangible and also stop her entire body from making any sound * Assassinated former Leader of Noksania who was protected in a Planet with millions of skilled soldiers stronger than herself without being noticed '''Notable Attacks/Techniques * Skilled Assassin & Sniper: '''Suikast is a very skilled assassin and sniper. Skilled enough to kill someone from 400000km away with one shot from her rifle as well as assassinate someone who's being protected in a planet full of their soldiers all individually stronger than her without even being noticed. She doesn't make any sound while moving, doesn't breathe or has no heartbeat as she doesn't need her internal organs to work, can stop them in order to attain complete silence. * '''Dark Generation: '''She can generate a cloud of darkness/shadows in an area of 2 kilometers to make it even harder for her opponents to notice her. * '''Negation Aura: '''Her mere presence can nullify any ability that isn't related to physical combat and drive users of those abilities insane. Aura's range is around 75 kilometers and its effect gets stronger as one gets closer to her. She can choose which people this ability will affect, making it so that her own side won't lose their abilities. * '''Non-Physical Resistance: '''Grants her extreme resistance to anything that isn't related to physical combat. This ability is particularly stronger than her Nullification. She can resist abilities that her Aura couldn't nullify. Most notably an avatar of Huzur couldn't bypass her resistance. * '''Dimensional Travel: '''She can travel actoss alternate universes just by willing it. * '''Invisibility: '''Can turn invisible for around a minute and she won't get noticed by hile-based forms of detection abilities. * '''Intangibility: '''Suikast is almost always intangibe in combat, only tangible when she's attacking and the only part of her body that is tangible while attacking is the part where she attacks with. For example, if she kicks someone, only her legs will be tangible and rest of her body will continue being intangible. * '''Healing and Defense Negation: '''Attacks from her can bypass defensive abilities and healing of her opponents. Can do permanent damage that won't heal. Prevented healing of abstract entities who are able to heal back from their complete destruction of all levels by an Hakaigami. * '''Spatial Slash: Can harm space with all of her attacks, can swing her sword into one direction and cut through space up to 60 meters Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Storiverse Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Madness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Females Category:Stories Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Acrobats Category:Negation Users